Love Suicide
by I Laugh at ur Pain
Summary: REMAKE OF HAPPIEST DAY! It's a darker point of view of Happiest Day. Three chapter long! RaeBB lil bit RicKor, CyBee. PLEASE REVIEW! Rated T cuz it has suicide in it and some cruse words!
1. A Gift

**CHARACTERS:**

**Rachel Roth…Raven**

**Garfield Logan…Beast Boy (Beast Man)**

**Richard Grayson…Robin (Nightwing)**

**Kori Anders…Starfire**

**Victor Stone…Cyborg**

**Karen Stone…Bumble Bee**

**Malchior **

**Some ambulance people**

**LOVE SUICIDE **

** Remake of Happiest Day**

**Chapter One: A Gift**

It was my special day, and everything was perfect. I was in my white dress with white roses in my hands. The sun was out and I could hear the piano and people talking. I took a deep breath as the white doors opened. I stepped out… about to become Rachel Logan. I was wearing an all white dress, with my purple hair resting on my shoulders. I smiled and walked out, my violet eyes fixed on one thing…Garfield. I walked up the white lane and stopped at his side. Everybody was seated and the piano had stopped.

"Does anybody have a reason these two people shouldn't be married?" the priest asked.

"Ya I do!" somebody said from the back row.

"Who is that?" I asked looking out into the back row.

"Remember me?" Malchior asked rising from his seat and stepping out into the light.

"Malchior," I said with hate in my voice. He looked the same as the last time I looked at his book, but older. He had the same white hair, but it was a bit longer. He was wearing a black tux with a white under shirt.

"So you do remember me. How are you **_Raven_**?" he asked smiling with his hands in his pockets.

"Don't call me that," I said trying to control my anger.

"What? **_Raven?_**" he asked walking closer.

"Leave her alone Malchior!" Garfield yelled taking my hand.

"I'm not doing anything. Just giving Little Rae-Rae a gift," Malchior said and then pulled out a gun. I tried to stop the bullet from hitting me, but I was too scared. The bullet hit me in the stomach and I fell to the floor as blood poured out of me.

**Yes I know it was short, but hopefully it was better. Please review and there will be three chapters to the story! **

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	2. For Rachel

**Chapter Two: For Rachel **

"No!" Garfield yelled running over to me. Everybody was screaming and I could already hear the ambulance coming.

"It's going to be ok," he said tears running down his green face.

"You're going to be ok," he said as people came rushing in through the doors.

"I love you," I said before they took me away.

"I love you too," he said before I shut my eyes. I left him there with my white blood stained roses. My white dress had become red at my stomach; I looked like a bleeding rose.

"MALCHIOR!" Garfield yelled standing up. He heard another gun shot and somebody scream.

"Kori!" Richard running over to her, blood coming from her leg. Garfield watched as Richard picked her up and started running to the ambulance. Garfield then saw Malchior run through a door. He heard another gun shot and them saw Victor carrying Karen to the ambulance. Garfield turned the corner and saw Malchior run through another door. Garfield morphed into a cheetah and started chasing after him. When he was close enough he jumped into the air and landed on Malchior.

"What the hell?" Malchior asked before he turned around and saw Garfield change back into a human.

"Now you're going to die!" Garfield yelled and then turned into a grizzly bear. Malchior yelled jumping out of the way. They started fighting. Throwing punches and kicks. They both had bloody lips and raw hands from punching eachother. Garfield looked over to Malchior who like him, was breathing heavily. He saw something shine in the light and looked over to see the gun. He jumped to it and pointed it at Malchior.

"This is for Rachel!" he said and pulled the trigger.

Malchior fell to the floor, blood running out of his head. He wasn't breathing, but his eyes were wide open. Garfield walked over to him and kicked him in the side making sure he was dead. Then Garfield slowly walked back outside. Everybody was gone except two men with an ambulance.

"There's a dead body down the hall," Garfield said and one of the mean ran off. The other one stayed and waited for him to sit down.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Garfield asked sitting down next to him after taking a sip of water the man offered him.

"Um were you the groom?" the man asked looking up at him.

"What do you mean by **_were?_**" Garfield asked looking at him.

"I'll take that as a yes. Sir I'm not sure how to tell you this, but…" he stopped.

"What?" Garfield asked getting annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but we couldn't save her."

**Chapter two! Thanks to everybody that did review! This chapter was longer, but not that long. Please review! **

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	3. Death

**Chapter Three: Death**

"No," Garfield said tears started to run down his face.

"Sir she passed away when we got to the hospital. We did everything we could, I'm sorry," the man said and then left. Garfield just stayed there crying. He looked over to the gun next to him and picked it up. Suddenly it looked like a gift from god. Like that gun would make everything better. He started to run with the gun. He ran up the church, until he came to the top of the church. There was a balcony that looked out over to ocean, well it was right over to ocean.

Garfield looked down to the gun and then thought of Rachel and being without her. He knew what he had to do.

"I love you Rachel," he said and then pulled the trigger.

**There it is! I know this chapter was hella short, but I wanted it to end this way. Please review! I wrote this story in school and one of my friends saw this and said it sounded scary. But she didn't read it. Anyway, yes this is a darker point of view for this story, but it's the remake so it's going to be different. Please review and I hope you liked this version better! And look out for HALLOWEEN NIGHTMARE! Coming out on Halloween day. Yes I know I changed the title, but I think HALLOWEEEN NIGHTMARE is better.**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


End file.
